


Trust

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Hux, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mafia boss!Hux, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, mpreg kylo, somewhat open ending, undercover cop!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Undercover cop Ben Solo, alias Kylo Ren, has fallen in love with the man he's supposed to be trying to put in prison. And then gets pregnant.He's not very good at being a cop, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally,,,,,,I finish a fic w mpreg Kylo at long last  
> Funfact this was supposed to be a long fic but then I decided 'nah' so here's this

**Trust**

For once Kylo was thankful that Hux's obsession with cleanliness and perfection was so extreme. It allowed him the reassurance that Hux wouldn't try to come searching for him after he sent some messages about how he couldn't work due to being sick. It wasn't a lie, he was nauseous and kept throwing up, but he wasn't sick. He'd been throwing up for two weeks now, and had been nauseous for three. Despite that he had been gaining weight, too. He knew what it probably was, although he was fervently denying it. 

Hux was too germaphobic to come and drag him to the doctors' himself, so the redhead wouldn't figure out where he lived. He really didn't want Hux to find out who his family was, which would in turn reveal his real job. He dreaded the day that the man would eventually find out that he was actually an undercover police officer. The mafia boss believed him to be his most loyal hitman, his lover. Hux had never trusted anyone like he trusted Kylo, he had commented more than once that he _knew_ Kylo would never betray him or lie to him. It both hurt and warmed Kylo whenever Hux said he trusted him.

Kylo wished he wasn't living such a split life. To his family, he was just pretending to be close to Hux to gain his trust and get information out of him in order to capture him. To Hux, he was a loyal member and a trusted lover. His family didn't know about his and Hux's true relationship, and Hux didn't know he was an undercover cop.

If what he suspected was true, he had a response already planned. His cousin and mother were coming to take him to the hospital for a check-up. His mother probably suspected the same thing he did. Rey had protested against going, she was worried she might get sick like him, but she was the only one who could drive them today. Leia had convinced her to, and if they were coming on time, Kylo knew they would be arriving shortly. He didn't bother getting ready, he was too busy throwing up. They would just have to wait for him. His mother had keys to his apartment so he wouldn't have to get up to go let them in.

The door opened right after he had just finished throwing up everything in his stomach twenty minutes later. "Ben! We're here! Where are you?" Rey shouted.

"Bathroom!" He called back.

His mother was the one to enter the small room. She sighed when she saw him, "Oh, Ben."

"Hey mom."

"You aren't even dressed yet." 

"Kind of hard to get dressed when I'm exhausted and puking my guts out." Kylo muttered. He pushed himself up anyways. Leia went back to stand with Rey while they waited for Kylo to clean himself up. Rey rolled her eyes when he finally came out in black ripped jeans, an old band shirt, his black leather jacket, and his suspenders. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his phone, and was ready to go.

"Why do you wear those godawful suspenders? I'm ashamed to be seen with my own cousin in public." Rey groaned as she spotted them before he could zip up his jacket.

"They're stylish!"

-

The car ride was silent until Kylo's phone started playing music. He pulled it out to see he had a text from Hux. Leia looked back from her spot in the passenger seat. "Who is that?"

"Text from Hux." He opened it up.

From: General Ginger  
 _Are you still sick? I'm seriously considering tracking you down, ignoring my quirks, and dragging you to a hospital myself if you still are. It's been three weeks, Ren, go to a doctor. Phasma and the troops are convinced that you're just lying to get out of work and away from me. She's been telling me 'he's finally bailed, and Christ, I don't know how he lasted this long around you' and other variations of the phrase for a week. Two weeks ago she claimed you were avoiding me._

Ouch, that probably bothered Hux a lot more than the man would ever admit. Kylo went to respond but his mother asked, "Hux texted you? You have his work number? What does it say?"

"He's asking if I'm still sick and that if I haven't I need to go to a doctor. The other men think I've unexpectedly quit and ran away, apparently. And it's his personal number, actually. He's only given it out to four people."

"Who?"

"Me, his bodyguard Captain Phasma, his assistant Dopheld Mitaka, and his mother." He wrote out his reply as he answered, using text speech because he knew it drove Hux crazy. 

_my cousin + mom r currently taking me 2 hospital 4 appointment lol no need 2 come near Me + My germs Gingersnap. tell phasma she is Wrong id fight her for thinking me so low but id probs puke if i tried 2 punch her............Still Sick_

He sent the message. Within seconds his phone was ringing. Leia gave him another look, "Is Hux calling you? Put it on speaker."

Kylo didn't even have to put it on speaker because when he answered it it was Phasma whose very loud voice came through. 

"HE FUCKING LIVES MITAKA YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T DEAD. MITAKA THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? TATERTOT MISSES YOU." Kylo hit speaker as Phasma quieted down. 

"Don't call me Tatertot give me my phone," came from the background, Hux. 

"Doodlebug misses his favorite minion he's been sighing for days." Protests from the background, sputtering. "Hush Gummybear you don't need to lie. Anyways, Ren, where have you been? You dying or what? Gingerbread was just about to send me to go hunt you down."

"Give me my phone, Captain!"

"Whoa Snapshot, chill! I'm just talking to Ren. You look so silly when you're flustered, your cheeks are as red as your hair, Gumdrop."

"Stop with the nicknames!"

"Sorry, General. Anyways... Don't die and please call Strawberry-Shortcake soon so he'll stop his _fucking_ pacing- DON'T START PACING AGAIN SIR! _STOP!_ MITAKA _GRAB HIM._ "

"Don't you dare- Mitaka!!!!" The call ended as Phasma hung up. 

-

It was around five minutes after the call ended and Kylo slipped the device back into his pocket before either of the women up front spoke. Rey broke the awkward silence. "So... Was that normal?"

"Your average day in the First Order with the Command Triumvirate featuring Mitaka instead of me. That was Captain Phasma and her terrible betting habit and her weirder habit of giving Hux nicknames when she's drunk."

"Are they friends?"

"Strictly professional, they say, but they went to middle school together and then Phasma went to military school and started up the Troopers, while Hux went off to his private academies. Hux took them into the First Order and became Phasma's boss. If Hux wasn't so paranoid she and Mitaka would be his closet friends."

"And have you worked your way up to that level of closeness?"

"Something like that... He trusts me more than anyone else, thinks I'm his most loyal hitman and bodyguard."

Rey laughed. "Just wait until you finally gather enough evidence and we throw him in jail! So much for being 'loyal' to that monster. He _should_ be paranoid."

The phone rang again. This time it was Phasma's number. He clicked it, "Hey Phaz you're on speaker-"

"Ren, this is me." Hux. "Phasma won't return my phone. Wait- speaker?"

"My cousin doesn't believe I have friends and they wanted to know what my supposed 'friends' sounded like."

"...did they hear all the nicknames?"

"They sure did Doodlebug."

Hux's voice became muffled, " _Phasma, I am going to fire you!_ " It returned to normal, faint laughter evident in the background. "Fuck, please tell them to forget all of those hideous pet names. So are you still sick? Phasma grabbed my phone before I could read your message."

"Yeah... But my cousin is driving me to the hospital for an appointment as we speak, so I'll be fine and back in no time."

"Oh, good. Well, call me as soon as you know what's wrong and if you know how long you'll be off work. Or call Phasma, I'm not sure whether or not she's going to ever give me back my phone."

"I could call Mitaka. He's neutral on this, right?"

"Well-"

Mitaka interjected, "Hey sir! I lost a bet to the Captain last week so I have to do everything she says."

"Mitaka this is so uncomfortable please release me." Hux hissed. "It's been six minutes. I won't pace anymore."

"I am sorry General but I'm afraid that I need to. It's obeying her for two more days or I get punched in the face."

Kylo wanted to laugh. Phasma had been pulling Mitaka into the Troopers' betting habits and Mitaka hadn't been getting much luck. Thankfully he had only been doing small bets, and not many bets with money, so he was fine. They were five dollars here, two dollars there, 'clean our apartment' or 'do our paperwork for three days' kind of losses.

Rey parked the car in a spot and announced that they were there. Kylo sighed. "Sorry Gingersnap, I've got to go. I'll call you later." He hung up. 

-

Rey had somewhat of a strong dislike of hospitals so she decided to stay in the waiting room while Kylo and Leia went to talk to the doctor. They left her to thumb through old magazines. Kylo could feel anxiety building up as they followed the doctor to a room. He was _positive_ he knew what was wrong with him, but he was scared of it being confirmed. The doctor seemed to guess it as well as he told them about the nausea, and questioned for other symptoms that he also did have looking back on it. When the doctor asked if his clothes had been feeling tighter at all he just knew he couldn't deny it any more.

His mother seemed to realize partway through, recognizing all the symptoms that her son was confirming. The doctor took a blood sample and left the room to have it tested. Leia turned to Kylo. "Ben... Those are all the symptoms I had when I was carrying you."

"...I know."

"Ben, are you-"

He cut her off before she could say it. "Probably! _Fuck!_ It makes sense, I guess. I don't know, it hasn't been confirmed yet." She reached over to squeeze his hand. 

When the doctor came back they confirmed it in a rather bored tone. "Your results came back positive for pregnancy, sir. All of your symptoms are just the result of being pregnant. Congratulations. If you'd like I can take you for an ultrasound to determine how far along you are."

Kylo already knew how far along he was. He knew the exact day he had conceived it, the one time he hadn't used protection. He nodded anyways. His mother was ready to start questioning him, lecturing him, and he wanted to stall for as long as possible. He needed time to absorb the information, at least ten minutes of silence. 

A quick stop at an ultrasound revealed exactly as expected, he was eight weeks (and three days, he knew) pregnant. He held back a hiss as the ice cold gel was smeared across his abdomen. The doctor studied the screen before saying, "There's the embryo. It looks about eight weeks along, give or take." Kylo didn't really know what he was supposed to be looking at on the screen. It was extremely blurry and had a small vague shape on it. The doctor shifted the transducer and then another shape became visible on screen. "Ah. There's a second embryo, you're expecting twins."

" _Twins?_ " Kylo's eyes widened.

"Yes. You're not showing much, you're a big person, but you're still showing a bit too much for it to be just one, as you can see."

Fuck, he was going to need more than ten minutes to try and adjust.

With that the appointment was over and they were dismissed. Leia checked them out and they grabbed Rey before heading back to the car. Kylo was silent the whole time. Once they were all in the car Rey turned and asked, "So, what's wrong with you, cousin?"

"I'm pregnant. Little over eight weeks."

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"With twins."

" _What?_ " She looked like she was at a loss for words. Then she found some, "Wha- Who's the father?"

"Can we save it until we get to the house?" Leia nudged Rey until she was properly sitting back down, telling her to just drive back not to Kylo's but to her house. Kylo wanted to be back in the comfort of his own apartment, not his parent's large house. He'd be confronted and wouldn't be able to leave on his own. His dad would be there, and knowing his luck his Uncle Luke would be there too.

-

A queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach had built up by the time they made it to the house, and Kylo really hoped he wouldn't puke in front of all his family members. He wondered if it was more anxiety than morning sickness this time. Either way he still didn't want to throw up.

As soon as everyone had sat down in the living room all eyes were turned on him. Leia had brought Han in, but luckily Luke wasn't there. Kylo willed himself to sink further into the recliner, but he had no such luck. Their gazes were practically burrowing into him, making him more and more uncomfortable. His dad was the only one out of the loop so the man didn't understand why it seemed that his wife and niece were so upset with his son.

Han clapped his hands together, "So...what's the big deal here? Leia, you said Ben has something he needs to share with everyone? What's up, son? Are you still sick?"

"I'm pregnant, with twins." Kylo wanted everything to be as painless as possible. Answering everything simply would make it go by faster, he figured. "Eight weeks."

Han froze. Leia sighed and Rey winced, mentally preparing herself for whatever her uncle's reaction might be. Kylo crossed his arms over his stomach, trying to will away the anxiety. He _really_ didn't want to get sick.

However, Han's reaction was a lot more tame than they expected. "Oh... Well, you're an adult, we can't 'police' what you do in your free time. Hah, I always knew you were the submissive type-"

" _DAD._ " He and Hux _switched_ for crying out loud.

"Well, congratulations, I guess? Leia, you can't get mad at him."

"Han-"

"He's almost twenty six years old, a grown man- it's not like he's sixteen. He's got an apartment, a job, he has us if he needs anyth-"

Leia interrupted, "Ben, you have to quit the investigation. It's far too dangerous for you to be involved in the First Order now."

Oh boy, Kylo slumped his head back. "That's...not a good idea."

"Why not? Pretending to be a hitman is too dangerous. Even just being an officer is!" He bit his lip.

Rey could see that the conversation was taking a sour turn so she jumped in. "Sure you can quit! It's not like you're obligated to stay in the Command Triangle or whatever you called it- trimvate whatever, you don't have to keep up your 'loyalty' to Hux, it's not like he's the father or anything." She expected some sort of laugh, a response of maybe 'thank fuck' or 'you're right', but Kylo just went completely silent and still. He didn't look up at them. "Right, Ben? ...um... Ben...?" No response. "...cousin...?"

Leia stood up. " _Ben._ Is Hux the father?" He slowly nodded and she clenched her fists. "Ben! That man is a criminal, how could you-"

"It was an accident! He went to some party or gathering or something with Phasma and I as his bodyguards and he got really drunk and he told me it was rude not to drink anything so I got drunk too and then when we went to this hotel I was stationed as the guard in his room and I don't really remember but we fucked and didn't use protection and this was eight weeks and three days ago," his words came out as one long ramble. That was the honest truth, he just carefully left out that he and Hux fucked pretty regularly, although Hux was usually careful to always use protection. Their one slip-up and it had resulted in _this_.

They all stared at him. Rey looked upset and concerned, Han had a look of 'yikes', and Leia appeared to be getting angrier by the word. She looked livid by the time he finished. He bit his lower lip. If she started yelling at him Kylo worried he might start crying. His emotions had been unstable the past week. It wasn't like he could control what was going on, what had already happened, so he didn't deserve to get yelled at.

"Well, son, this is why you should always use protection. It's too late for that advice and I just realize I've never given it to you before." Han shrugged. "Sure the little things got half their genes from the guy who ordered you to shoot me but hey! I'm alive and kids are a miracle blah blah or something or other I guess I'm not good with this whole comforting thing."

"Thanks dad." Despite the comforting being shit, it was appreciated.

"Han!" Leia cried, "You can't honestly support this, can you?!"

"What? Do you not want me to be here for our son when he needs us? We're going to be grandparents! From our little Benny-" Kylo sighed at the childhood nickname he'd always hated, "-who we never thought would ever have a kid. Sure it's not conventional but what can we do? The things are already in him, we might as well be supportive before they rip their way into the world."

"That's not a nice image, dad, it's very Alien-esque." Fuck, he would actually have to give birth to these things. The thought scared him and seemed a bit surreal. He really needed more time to adjust and go over everything peacefully. It all was getting to be a bit much, now that he was becoming more acutely aware of it.

Leia frowned deeply. She sighed. "Ben, I'm sorry, but you need to get rid of them."

"What? Like adoption?" Did she really think he wouldn't be able to handle being a parent, to raise children? He would do his best-

"Honey, you need to get an abortion." _Oh._

"No!" Kylo couldn't believe she would say that. "I can do this! Plus if I do need help I have you guys, like Dad said!" It was rare for him to agree with Han on anything, but for once his father had actually been completely right. "Mom, I'm almost twenty-six, I think I can have and take care of two kids."

"Ben, I'm sure you could, but the father is _Hux_. If you have the twins, you'll be pulled into his awful criminal world. He'll find out and turn you into one of his First Order members, the twins too. It's better if you just get rid of them and quit the whole operation. Pretend this never happened." Kylo felt tears spring to his eyes like he feared. Leia paused her rant when she noticed. "Ben-"

"F-fuck you!" His voice was wobbly. He reached up to wipe his eyes before the tears could fall on their own. "They're mine!"

"Ben, you need to think about this-"

Rey could see her cousin was nearing the point where he would start bawling or throw a fit, so she suggested in order to appease both of them. "Uhh, hey! How about Ben tells Hux about the kids, and if Hux acts negative, like, at all, he gets rid of them, but if he doesn't, Ben keeps them." Han gave her a thumbs up. "That way, if- if Hux gets mad, Ben can get them removed safely and not be, uh, shot or something. And if he's positive he can't ever get mad at Ben for never telling him, and I guess he can send child support?"

Leia didn't look too happy, but she didn't look furious. "That sounds reasonable."

Kylo nodded. "S-sure. I'll send him a message saying I want to meet up with him. Rey, can you drive me?" He pulled out his phone.

"Yeah!"

-

From: Ren   
_Hux,,, can we meet up i need 2 talk to u ASAP im srry its rly rly important. @ the old parking garage on 5th st?? my cousin is bringing me 2 that rn. Alone or just w Phaz plz plz_

-

"I feel sick..." Kylo covered his mouth.

"Don't puke in my car."

"Gonna..."

Rey pulled over and slammed on the breaks. Kylo barely managed to push open the door and lean over before he was throwing up. It wasn't much since he'd emptied his stomach before the hospital trip. Mostly just bile. He panted after, new tears welling up in his eyes. Rey silently waited for him to finish up. Kylo spat before straightening up and closing the door. He leaned against the seat and crossed his arms. After a moment of quiet, with only Kylo's ragged breathing disturbing it, Rey started driving again.

-

"This is it, Phasma, I think you were right." Hux was pacing beside the car while they waited for Kylo and his cousin to show up. "He's going to show up and then leave and then I'll never see him again."

"Sir, you do realize I never mean what I say, I just try to work you up."

"Why else would he want to meet up privately like this?"

"Maybe the hospital trip went bad? Wants to tell you about his newfound terminal illness."

Hux froze, giving her a look of horror. She realized what she'd said was even more anxiety inducing. He slumped against the car. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Please, sir, I didn't mean- sir, please, don't have an anxiety attack."

"Not exactly something I can control, Captain."

"There's a car." Phasma pointed at the entrance opposite to them. Hux stood up straight as it pulled up a little ways away from them. The door popped open and Kylo stepped out. He looked nervous.

He walked up to them, flexing his hands. "Hey. Um, listen, I have two things to tell you guys. Just don't- don't shoot me, until I explain. Also, uh... I'm not contagious, so don't worry." Kylo took a deep breath, and said quietly. "My name's not really Kylo Ren. It's Ben Solo. I'm... I was an undercover cop."

" _What?_ "

"My mother's Chief Organa, and my dad's Han Solo, who's still alive, actually. I was supposed to be gathering information on you so we could throw you in jail. I'm not really a hitman or anything like that, I've only ever killed someone once in self-defense."

"I trusted you." Hux's voice was full of disbelief. "Ha! Serves me right. Look at that, Phasma, you can never make fun of me for being paranoid again. My own lover, an undercover police officer that wants to send me to prison forever. I'm never trusting anyone again." Hux grabbed the car door and opened it.

"Wait! Hux, I have something else to say."

"I don't want to listen to you anymore, _Solo._ You'll just lie to me, like you have all this time. You never loved me, did you? All just part of your game to get me to open up. Fuck you."

"Let's go, sir." Phasma went around to the driver's side. "We have to change the whole operation."

"No!" Kylo grabbed Hux's wrist. "I do love you! I came in to get information at first, but then I fell in love with you! I've been sabotaging the whole mission, giving them false information or half truths."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! I'm going to quit being a cop. I want to be with you. Hux, I'm pregnant."

"You're a liar."

"Not about this! Look, I'm already swelling up." He pulled Hux's hand to his belly, to the soft swell of it. "It's twins. I'm eight weeks."

"We always use protection."

"That gathering eight weeks ago we were too drunk to remember to put on protection. Remember that?"

Hux was silent, but he nodded. Kylo stared at him hopefully until he finally cracked and sighed. "I suppose you may be telling the truth. I don't trust you anymore, but I'll let you come with me if you're serious."

"Thank you." Kylo tried to kiss him, but Hux pushed him away.

"No. I'm still upset. Until you prove yourself we're not in a relationship anymore."

"That's fair." He could do that. It'd take time, of course, but he could do it. Hux let him get into the car.

As he got in the back, he could hear Rey getting out of the car. "Ben! What are you doing?!"

"Get us home, Phasma," Hux buckled in, and Phasma stepped on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
